


Bossy Daryl

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bossy Daryl!!!, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Kink, Oneshot Series, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Same Daryl and Carol in each but can be read separately, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, ZA, ge, some fluff but mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an explicit one shot and it intended for fun. It is OOC and aggressive but 100% consensual.<br/>A prompt for my best friend KrissyG927 who likes her Daryl bossy;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

 

 

Title: **Bossy Daryl**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 01-31-16, Updated: 01-31-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,781

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Bossy Daryl

She was hanging clothes on the line, and he was supposedly carving new bolts, but he was really just staring. She was wearing shorts, and this was the first time he'd ever seen her bare legs like this. She'd bend down, pick up a piece of clothing, shake it out and then hang it over the line. This was not a sexual activity, but she made it look so good.

Eventually, he was just staring with his eyes squinting against the bright sun. The things he wanted to do to her were eating him alive and had been for a long time.

Suddenly she turned to him, and he felt like he was caught doing something bad and he was. He was imagining bending her over a table and fucking her.

"What?" he uttered, defensively.

"Did I get all your laundry, Daryl?"

"I think so."

She lifted a pair of his boxers out of the basket and looked at him with a very sly grin. He had no idea what it meant but even her touching his underwear turned him on. He wanted to make a move and was sick and tired of hiding his erections from her all the time. Maybe she'd be into it; he'd never know if he didn't try.

He walked over to her and tried to get an idea which tact would work best.

"Carol, could you sew something up for me?"

"Sure. Where is it?" she asked.

"In my bedroom."

"Did you want to bring it to me?"

"I was thinking maybe you could come and get it...do you want to?"

He tried to make his tone as suggestive as possible, and it looked like she got the message.

She froze as it was sinking in, he could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah, I want to come and get it. When?"

"Right now." he growled.

He was a little nervous, but he knew it had been ages for both of them, and she was probably in need too. It had been so long since he had fucked anyone he forgot how it even felt.

He walked off and just knew she'd follow him and she did.

He walked up the stairs to his room and waited at the door for her and then there she was.

She grinned, and he'd never seen a grin like this from her before, it was evil and lustful.

"So you have something that needs my attention?" she asked.

Just one look at her face and there was no denying they were on the same page.

"Carol...I don't have anything for you to fix."

"I know you don't."

She turned and locked the door behind her.

"I have something I think you can fix, though."

"Yeah?" he smiled. "What can I fix for you?"

She slid her white dress shirt from her shoulders revealing a white tank top, and he exhaled sharply.

"I probably want this rougher than you do," he admitted.

"Why don't you try me? You may find we both like it rough."

He walked across the room and grabbed her then and pulled her in close, claiming her mouth with his own. He forced his tongue passed her lips and ran his hand down to her ass. All the times he'd spent jerking off over her, looking at her, protecting her, loving her. He wanted to just let it all happen and do what felt right, and to his surprise, she wanted it rough too. Sexual tension between them was so thick these days he couldn't contain it anymore.

He pulled her over to his bed and lay her down.

She watched him undo his belt, and he looked down at her like prey.

"Take off your shirt, Carol."

She was starting to breath heavier, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

She pulled her top over her head and looked into his eyes as she reached behind her back to undo her bra.

"You wanna see?" she smirked, holding her bra against her breasts.

"I don't wanna see, I gotta see. Show me."

His voice was a low growl that made her burn inside.

She dropped her bra to the floor and leaned forward on the bed toward him.

"Lord have mercy!" he hissed.

He slid his leather vest off and then started tearing at the buttons of his sleeveless shirt.

She groaned at the sight of him with nothing on above the waist.

"God damn it you look good," she whined, and he was done messing around.

He dove for the bed and took her breasts in his hands and tasted them both as he ground himself against her.

He sucked at her nipples as he fumbled with his pants to get them off.

"Take it off! Take everything off!" he demanded.

Carol stood up and unfastened her shorts and slid them down her legs.

"Are you going to fuck me, Daryl? I've been waiting a long time."

"I'm gonna fuck you so good. Get those panties off and lay down here."

She stepped out of her panties and soon he had his boxers tossed across the room.

"Jesus, Daryl!" Seeing him naked for the first time made her weak with need.

"You like that? You want it?" he inquired, looking down at his own hard cock.

"Oh god yes," she panted.

He lay over her and touched her wet pussy with just the right pressure and technique. She writhed beneath him and began to moan.

"You wet for me?" he asked.

"Only you...I need it so bad."

"Open up for me then and let me taste you first."

She groaned with desire and eased her knees apart for him, and he almost died at the sight of it.

"Fuck me, Carol! That's nice!"

He grabbed her thighs hard and pushed them further apart. He hadn't been anywhere near pussy in what felt like a hundred years, and it was never anyone he gave a shit about. He'd wanted Carol since the beginning.

He trailed his tongue over her lips just a few times, and she hissed and moaned his name.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she whined.

He touched her then and ran his fingertips up and down her wet slit, and she lifted her hips off the bed. Daryl wanted her to cum harder than she ever had, so he moved his attention to her clit and teased it with the tip of his tongue.

"Daryl...don't stop!"

"I ain't stopping for anything, honey."

He licked and kissed her clit over and over and then used his fingers inside her as she pulled him closer by the hair.

Her feet were resting on his upper back, and her knees were laying wide open.

"Cum for me, Carol!"

"Uh huh," she whined.

Daryl kept up the motion of his fingers inside her and his mouth on her clit until she was losing control, but she was still hanging on. He loved that she wasn't giving it up easy.

He moved his tongue then back and forth across her clit and fucked her hard with his fingers, and she eventually lost the battle.

"Fuck! Daryl! Fuck!"

She arched her back and pulled his mouth in closer as she came with abandon.

He let her regain her senses and then he needed something in return.

"You gonna be nice and suck my cock for me?"

"I can't wait," she said, licking her lips, "but only if you plan to fuck me too."

"You ain't leaving this room without my dick getting inside you."

She sat on the edge of the bed and sucked his dick so good he never felt anything like it. He was kicking himself for not making a move sooner.

"That's right, you suck it good, and I'll fuck you so hard you'll be walking funny all week."

Carol laughed and then kept up her attention on his throbbing dick.

She worked her hand and mouth on him in unison bringing him right there but soon he just wanted to be balls deep inside her.

"On your hands and knees on the bed, right now," he demanded.

She turned her back to him and got on the edge of the bed with her knees still together.

"Nope. Spread 'em!"

She moved her knees apart and arched her back, and he got a great view of everything she had that he wanted.

"Give it to me, Daryl."

He took her by the waist and decided to make her a little needier first.

He took his dick in his hand and ran it all over her slippery folds. He leaned over and teased her clit with the tip of his dick, and she was so wet and ready she moaned like she was in pain.

"You want it?" he growled.

"Yes!"

"Beg me for it."

"Please, baby. Gimme your hard dick. I need it so bad."

"Fuck me," he groaned.

It was all he could take, and he thrust into her hard, making her hiss.

"Too much?"

"No, baby. Don't stop."

Daryl ran his hand down her back to her neck and pushed her shoulders down on the bed as she raised her hips a little higher. He fucked her hard and without reservation and lay a few good smacks on her ass as he did. Each time he did, he could feel her pussy clench on his dick, and it felt like heaven.

"Turn over!" he demanded, after a few minutes, and she turned slowly on the bed to torture him.

"Hurry up!"

"Relax you, somebody's impatient," she giggled.

"Open!" he moaned.

She spread her legs, and in a heartbeat, he was back inside her.

He pulled her legs up to his shoulders and worked his hips, fucking like he was trying to win a prize.

"You gonna cum for me?" she asked with a grin.

"Mmmmm...god!"

He took her legs behind the knees and held them wide as he pulled out and came all over her stomach and pussy.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he hollered. He was breathless and gasping for air with beads of sweat across his brow, and he had never looked hotter to her.

Surely everyone in the house heard it, but neither of them cared.

He collapsed next to her and asked why they hadn't been doing this all along.

"No idea, but now that we started I'm never letting you stop," she purred.

"Damn right!" he groaned.


	2. Daryl's Bike

**Chapter 2: Daryl's Bike**

* * *

 

"So you're OK with keeping this between us?" Carol checked.

"Definitely, at least for now. I still don't trust these people, the less we tell them, the better."

"Agreed."

"You coming with me today?"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah...we haven't been alone all week. There's no damn privacy in Alexandria."

"You wanna get me alone then?" she smirked.

"I have to. I was thinking maybe we could take the bike and maybe..."

"What?"

"Things might be easier if you wear that sundress you have."

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"You have no idea. I'll get the bike, go get ready."

"OK. Kinda pushy, aren't we?" she laughed.

"You like it," he grinned.

"Yes, I do."

Daryl walked off to get his bike and let everyone know he was taking her along to check traps. They had food in Alexandria, but it was always a good idea to supplement it.

Carol walked down the step of their house in her flowery sundress and her boots. She still needed good footwear in the woods and for riding on the back of the bike. It was an unusual look, but it worked for him.

She touched his shoulders and pulled up her dress to swing her leg over the bike. He turned to her and only said one thing before taking off.

"You're gonna get it."

She held on tight around his waist, and once he left the gates of Alexandria, he lit up the road like a bat out of hell. She loved the exhilaration of the high speed and the wind blowing through her short hair and lifting her dress off her bare legs. When he dropped the speed a little, she clung to him with her legs and let her hands drifted to his open thighs.

Days of not being able to touch him had been brutal, and she watched him as intently as he watched her, both knowing what the other was thinking. They had fought this for so long, convinced this world wasn't the right place for love like they felt, but it was actually the perfect place for it.

The feeling of his body between her legs and the vibrations were already too much. She had been thinking of him every time she was alone and touched herself so by now she was desperate for it.

She ran her right hand up his leg to his crotch, and he let out a distinct groan. She moved her hand on his dick, teasing him and then hunched her body closer to his. Her other hand slipped under the front of his shirt and felt his hard stomach underneath with its fine layer of hair. She wanted to lick him so badly right there.

Daryl knew the woods and the quietest places to go, and she knew they'd be fine. Both of their instincts had been sharpened to the point that nothing was able to sneak up on them.

He finally found the place where it would go down, and she got off the bike immediately to stretch her legs, wondering where exactly it would happen and how. Was he just going to fuck her on the ground? She didn't honestly care at this point she just wasn't sure how to start it with nowhere to sit.

He moved back on the bike to where she had been sitting, and it dawned on her there was a perfectly good place to sit right in front of him now.

She walked toward him and swung her leg over the bike again, this time facing him.

He grinned at her as he caught a nice look at her panties as she moved closer.

"This'll work," he winked, reaching for her ass and pulling her tight against him.

She needed contact with his body, so she lifted her legs over his and kissed him hard.

The bike was still running at a gentle purr, and it felt good beneath her. There was nothing not sexy about the situation. His tongue forced itself into her waiting mouth, and he took hold of her behind her neck roughly. She never expected him to be this way, she'd always expected him to be timid but he was grabby and dominant, and it drove her crazy.

He took her thighs in his grip, and his hands drifted up under her dress. It would take no time at all for her under these circumstances. She was so close, and he looked so good.

He bit at her throat and yanked the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Before she knew it, he had pulled the top of her dress down to her waist and with no bra on he had a mouthful of her left nipple in no time. He was leaning into her and holding one strong arm behind her back. His feet were still planted on the ground straddling the bike. It was so different; she'd never done anything like this in her life. He stopped only occasionally here and there to keep a look out, but there was absolutely nothing stirring. The sensation of his hot mouth on her breasts was so powerful, and she got a little scratch on her skin from his facial hair that felt really good too.

He pulled his jacket off and placed it behind her on the bike.

"You lay back a bit...I'm gonna get you off."

"You sound very confident," she grinned.

"I am very confident."

She lay back just a bit against the handlebars, and his leather jacket as his hands crept slowly up her thighs she knew he'd get her there in no time.

She watched as his fingertips grazed her panties and she moaned softly.

Her legs were still laying open over the top of his thighs, and he looked down at her hungrily. He shoved her dress up high on her waist and her eyes burned into his, awaiting his next move.

He took his knife out, and she frowned at him wondering why he felt the need for a weapon.

"Daryl?"

He grabbed her panties and cut them from her body as she looked up at him, completely stunned.

Before she could process it, his fingers were touching her, and she was panting desperately for more. She raised one foot up to rest on his thigh hoping he'd get the message that she wanted more and since he was no dummy he obliged her.

Carol felt his fingers enter her and she was so close to being done for already.

"Don't you dare cum yet," he growled.

"But I need to..."

"Don't."

His fingers moved inside her slow, and his thumb rubbed her clit with only a hint of pressure.

She was breathing heavy and faster as she tried to hold it in but it was right there.

"Touch your tits, Carol."

"Huh?"

"Do it."

She looked at him and slowly brought her hands to her breasts. Her fingers drifted over her nipples, and she was teetering on the edge of an explosive orgasm.

"Please...Daryl."

"No."

He stopped touching her and just watched her continue to touch herself. His hands moved to her knees, and he forced them further apart.

"I can see how much you need it," he said, looking down at her wet, swollen core.

"Of course I do...are you ever gonna let me?" she whined.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"I want it so bad...if you don't let me soon I'll do it myself."

"No, you won't."

He pushed his fingers back inside her and used both hands on her, teasing her clit as he stroked her g spot.

"Alright now...do it."

She looked up to the canopy of trees and the sun shining through the leaves and gasped as it hit her.

"Come on...let it go, Carol."

He could feel her body tighten around his fingers and he didn't stop. He just kept giving her what she needed right where she needed it until she was breathless.

Her body, splayed all over his bike was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. He wished he had a camera.

She sat up slowly, pulling her dress back on over her shoulders and went immediately for his belt.

"You want my dick now?" he grinned.

"Yes."

She was not messing around and told him to get up off the bike, and he did as she asked.

"You gonna suck me off or do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, pushing his pants down and pulling out his huge dick.

"Both. Jesus! It looks better every time I see it," she said with a wide eyed look of wonder.

Carol sat sidesaddle on the bike and bent down taking his dick deep into her mouth. He never felt anything like this; she was perfect in every way.

He was so close now, watching her get off had gotten him half way there already.

He let it continue till he couldn't anymore and pushed gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him then, wanting to know if he was ready.

"Come here."

He walked to the nearest tree and backed her into it.

"You want it? You want my dick in you?"

"Yes...I need you, Daryl."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything else."

"I love you too."

He ducked down and lifted her dress up, getting his grip on her before lifting her into his arms and pressing her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his back, and he took just a moment, holding her there to get himself positioned right.

Then it happened, and he filled her completely. She gasped, and her head dropped to his shoulder, her boots resting on his ass.

He thrust up into her hard but smooth, and she felt weak from the sensation of his hard, formidable dick forcing her walls apart.

"Fuck! Daryl...fuck."

He bit her neck and held her ass in both of his hands fucking her and scratching her back with the bark of the tree.

"Does it hurt?" he moaned.

"I'm OK. Don't stop...please don't stop, baby."

He grunted with every thrust, fucking harder and harder, his face twisted in sweet agony.

"Jesus! You feel so good inside me..."

"Tell me you're mine!"

"I'm yours, Daryl."

"And you only ever want me to fuck you."

"Of course...just you, Daryl," she whined, feeling out of breath.

He was getting there, and she figured the right words might help, he seemed to like dirty talk.

She leaned her head in next to his ear as he kept up the fucking and growling.

"My pussy belongs to you, Daryl. You fuck me so good...all I ever want is your perfect dick deep inside me, baby."

He let it all go then with a deep, guttural groan and a few extra hard thrusts of his hips, unloading into her everything he had.

He lowered her to the forest floor slowly and stood leaning against the tree for a moment, catching his breath and pulling his pants back up.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You OK?" she whispered.

"Never been better," he said, still sounding out of it. "Sorry about your panties, I know you women have a bitch of a time coming across those."

"I'm more than happy to sacrifice my panties for an experience like this."

"You really love me?"

"Yes, Daryl. I really love you."

He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm not too rough?"

"It's perfect. The way we do it makes me feel so alive, I wouldn't change a thing."

He kissed her deep and then they got back on the bike. Carol had to pull her dress under her backside since her panties were now deceased but it was well worth it.

#######################################################

_**I'm writing a Bossy Merle. You knew that was coming though, right?** _

_**There will be more Bossy Daryl if you want more too:) Promise. Just let me know if you like these and I'll keep writing them.** _

_**It's a nice break from long plot heavy stuff.** _

_**My Caryl multi-chapter is coming in just a couple of days, just revising. Love you, Teagan XOXO** _


	3. Silence

**Chapter 3: Silence**

* * *

 

Carol was wrecked and frustrated. It had been a long few days, and the Alexandrians were worse than useless at everything.

She got in the shower and scrubbed her body clean. The hot water felt amazing, but the only thing on her mind was Daryl. They rarely got a moment alone, but they just didn't want to tell everyone about them yet. Carol was still playing Sally Homemaker and trying to get a read on the community, but she was reconsidering whether hiding it was even worth it.

She got out of the shower and sighed at the thought of another night of craving his touch and needing to take care of it herself.

She walked back to her bedroom and got into her nighty. It was a hot night, and she opened her window to catch a slight breeze.

She turned off the lamp and crawled under the covers feeling pent up and horny without hope of relief.

Her hand slid under the pillow, and she felt the sharp corner of a folded piece of paper.

Carol grabbed it and leaned over to turn on the lamp next to her bed.

_**I want you in my bed at 10 pm. I need you tonight; I can't wait anymore. Think we can do it quietly?** _

Carol looked at her watch, and it was already ten to ten. She took a deep breath and jumped out of bed to pace the floor in anticipation. She grabbed her lavender lotion and rubbed it all over her body and shook her hands with nervous tension. She was so excited to be with him again; this would only be the third time they'd had sex. She'd try to be quiet, but it wouldn't be easy, he had incredible power over her body.

Carol opened her door at ten and looked both ways; there wasn't a single sound in the house. She made her way via tiptoe down the hall to his door and opened it slowly trying to remain undetected.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed when she walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it to stop anyone just walking in. It was a simple push and turn lock, but it was something.

"So you want it too?" he asked in a low growl.

"Yes," she answered, desperate to get her hands on him.

"I'm sick and tired of having to wait for this," he complained.

"Me too."

He was only wearing his sleep pants, and when he stood up and walked toward her, she could easily make out his dick through the material. There was only a dim lamp on in his room, but it cast beautiful shadows.

His dick was breathtaking, it was actually beautiful, and it felt so amazing inside her.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms roughly as if she wouldn't go willingly. She loved it this way, though, he was so needy in his touch, and he said just what he wanted.

He pressed her to the wall and yanked her right leg up over his hip, pushing into her. The way he took over her mouth with his own was overwhelming and intense. He thrust his body into hers, and she let out a whimper at feeling his hard dick pressing into the crotch of her panties.

"Shhhh..." he whispered, and she wondered if she'd even be able to.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her hips toward his own, and her head came back against the wall with a gentle thud.

He pulled back and smirked at her.

"You ain't so good at quiet sex are you?"

"I guess not," she whispered back.

He walked her to the bed and lay her down.

Crawling slowly toward her, he kissed her inner ankle. He was going to test her ability to keep it hushed up.

His hand took her calf, and she lay back covering her mouth with her hands, already moaning softly as his mouth moved ever higher.

"Be a good girl and stay quiet," he winked, looking up at her from between her legs.

She shook her head and closed her eyes tight.

Daryl loved this and wanted to see how much she could take.

Without warning, he pressed his mouth the the crotch of her panties, and she let out a short yelp.

Daryl moved his mouth against her pussy through the material, and she growled low and soft.

It was torture trying not to scream out. She could feel his hot breath against her lips and leaned up on her elbows to scowl down at him.

"What?" he whispered.

"You know damn well what...how am I supposed to stay quiet?" she whispered back.

Daryl moved up her body and slid her panties down her legs. He bent down and kissed her mouth and then her neck. She knew he wasn't the least bit done being evil as he pushed his pants down to his knees and started to tease her with the tip of his hard dick. She was already so wet, and this was entirely unnecessary abuse of power. He stayed on his knees between her open legs sliding his dick all over her wet folds as she squirmed and glared at him. She couldn't help moaning a few short times. He shook his head at her and held a finger to his lips reminding her to stay silent. He wanted to strangle him and fuck him at the same time.

Just then they both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Daryl! You seen Carol anywhere? She's not in her room."

Daryl laughed silently but never stopped touching her.

"Nope."

Daryl leaned down and covered her mouth with his hand and slid his dick into her simultaneously. She moaned against his palm and arched her back, feeling her body taking him in so hungrily.

"You sure? She never goes out this late. Maybe she went for a walk or something," Rick continued.

"Maybe," Daryl answered, thrusting into her deep and hard.

She was still breathing heavy through her nose and moaning against his hand.

Suddenly Michonne was also right outside the door, and they were both discussing where Carol might be.

Carol's feet were resting high up on the middle of his back, and he was laying into her like there weren't two people right outside the door, but he was silent where as she was crying out softly against the palm of his hand.

He ran his other hand around the back of her thigh and touched her pussy as he fucked her and she almost lost her mind completely.

He was resting his elbow on the bed right next to her head and covering her mouth with the same hand, but it was amazing what he could accomplish with the other hand as he nailed her.

"We're gonna look outside; you wanna come too?" Michonne asked.

"Be out in a minute just working on something in here."

"Huh?" she asked, through the door.

"Yeah, let's just give him a minute," Rick said, and finally they walked away from the door.

Daryl took his hand off her mouth and laughed as she glared at him.

Now with both hands available, he took her breast in his hand and sucked her nipple hard as he pushed her feet up onto his shoulders and fucked her till she broke.

She couldn't help it anymore, and if they heard it, then she'd deal with it afterward. He had teased her into a frenzy, and she let out a single cry as she came. He moved his fingers rapidly but delicately over her clit as it overtook her.

She pulled his pillow over her face and panted and whined her orgasm into it with abandon.

They wouldn't be able to hide this long, and they were losing their motivation to bother. Being apart was bullshit, and they were done with it.

"You ready for more?" he grinned.

"Yeah..." she panted.

"Get on your knees for me."

"God, you're bossy!" she giggled.

"Yep. Problem?"

"No, I love it."

She got on her hands and knees, and he lay his warm hands on her lower back as he entered her. He nudged her legs further apart with his own.

"Head down," he said.

"What?"

"Put your head down and get your ass up."

She did as he asked and his dick hit her right in the sweet spot, and she whined again resting her head on her forearm.

"Good, right?" he inquired.

"Uh huh..."

Carol's breath was catching in her throat again, and to her amazement, she could feel it building up for a second time, which was unheard of for her.

By now Daryl couldn't stay quiet either and began grunting with each thrust, digging his fingers into her hips.

There was more knocking at the door but neither of them cared now, and they both decided to roll with it. Staying quiet was ridiculous when the sex was this good.

"Go for it, Carol. Let 'er rip! Be loud!"

She laughed for a moment but went with it and moaned but not too loud.

"Uh...Daryl?" Rick called.

"Rick, I think they're having sex in there!" Michonne said in a stunned voice from the hallway.

"Just tell us it's Carol you're with so we can stop looking for her," Rick called, sounding baffled and mildly annoyed.

Carol came again burying her face in the quilt to muffle the sound a little. Daryl felt the tightening of her body, and it was done like dinner.

"Oh yeah! She's here!" Daryl groaned, cumming into her and sounding like he'd been shot through the guts.

"What the hell?" Rick was heard exclaiming as he walked away from the door again.

"Shhh...Rick, let's just leave them be," Michonne insisted.

There was no hiding it now, but it was never going to work long term anyway. Now they could do it when they liked, and there was sure to be even more good sex. With the world the way it was it would be a joke to deprive yourself with an amazing sexual partner just down the hall.

He flopped on the bed and pulled her into his arms so tight she couldn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere you know?" she said.

"I know," he answered, yawning laboriously. "Love you, Carol."

"Love you too."

She grinned and knew he had no intention of loosening his grip so she just went with it and they were both asleep in no time.


	4. Tied Up in the Tower with Wine

**Chapter 4 - Tied Up in the Tower with Wine;)**

"So...you and Carol, huh?"

Daryl knew Rick eventually would ask, but he wasn't much for kiss and tell.

"Yep."

"How did that happen?"

"Just happened."

"Come on, man. Thought we were friends," Rick laughed.

"It really just happened. I've been into her for a long time I just made a move, and it happened. Aren't you and Michonne...?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Why not? You like her, right?"

"Yeah, but I have Carl and Judith to think of."

"You can still have a relationship, Rick."

"I'll think about it. You and Carol taking watch tonight?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

############################

Daryl moved all Carol's stuff into his room cause there were only adults at his end of the hall and he intended for them to be getting it on whenever they had the chance but tonight was watch.

Carol had taken a nap all evening to help stay awake for watch, and he decided to crawl in with her for the last hour.

"I want to do something with you," he said when she finally rolled over and stretched.

"Again? It's only been two days," she grinned.

He brought his mouth to her neck and kissed her softly.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It's a little different, but I think you might like it."

She looked at him, and he dropped his eyes to her shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life."

"I'll show you tonight."

"Alright."

Carol wasn't worried, but she was curious.

By the time she walked up the tower steps that night, he had already been in there half an hour, and she couldn't wait to see what he had in mind.

She scavenged a bottle of wine from the pantry and brought it with her to the tower in her backpack. She had on her regular khaki pants and a white dress shirt with a tank top underneath. It was still warm at night on this midsummer night.

When she walked in, the tower was only lit by a kerosene lamp, and he was sat at the desk fidgeting with his bandanna.

"Hey you," she said, brightly, "look what I got."

"Nice."

Daryl waited until it got darker and had a few glasses of wine with her and a smoke, eyeing her up hungrily.

She could feel his gaze and knew there was fun to be had. So much of there relationship was unspoken; she generally knew what was up with him.

Finally, he had enough of waiting and approached her.

"You ready? I gotta have you now."

"Yeah?" she grinned, "so what's this idea you had anyway?"

"I'll show you in a minute, come here."

He pulled her onto his lap in the old office chair, and she straddled his thighs. Carol could feel his hands take her ass hard, rolling her over his dick.

She wanted his clothes off right then. She craved his body just like she knew she would if she ever got a taste. Now that she had dipped her toes in the water she wanted to drown in what he had to offer.

Daryl slid her shirt off her shoulders and then yanked her tank top over her head.

"Someone's a little aggressive tonight," Carol purred.

"You'll be getting aggressive for a while yet; I want you all the damn time."

"Good...I love it," she hissed as he tore her bra from her body.

She took off his shirt and felt the warmth of his chest against her body.

He kept rocking her over his steadily hardening dick, and she began moaning desperately.

"I'm so hard for you, Carol."

"I know...I can feel it."

He picked her up then and lay her on the floor of the tower. It was cool, and a little dirty but neither of them cared, sex was the only priority these days. They loved each other, and they knew it but finally admitting how bad they really wanted each other had opened Pandora's Box.

Nobody knew if next week would come or if they'd see another sunrise so while they could, they were going to feel good and fuck hard.

Daryl looked down at her and grabbed his bandanna off the desktop.

He pushed her legs apart and whispered into her ear as his kissed her neck.

"I wanna tie your arms over your head."

Carol trusted Daryl more than she ever trusted anyone before, so she nodded as he secured her hands to the leg of the desk.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," he assured her.

"I know."

She felt vulnerable but it made her wild with lust, there was nothing to fear from him but awaiting his touch was the most agonizing pleasure.

His mouth crept from her neck to her chest but only between her breasts as she panted for more. He was going to make this last and make her beg, and she knew it.

Topless and only in her khakis and boots, she squirmed in heat for him. A hand moved over her face, and she licked at his fingers, trying to tease him back in any way she could. He looked down at her and grazed his finger across her lips obviously interested in it. She took his finger into her mouth and teased her tongue all the way down and sucked softly.

"Fuuuuuck me," he moaned.

Carol kept it up and raised her hips up to rub herself against his crotch, and he was shocked what she could do to him while restrained.

He finally took back his finger from her mouth and let his hands moved to her breasts where he teased her nipples till they got stiff.

His hot mouth came down on her nipple taking it deep into his mouth.

"Jesus...Daryl..."

He tried pinching just lightly to see what she though and she whined for more.

"Harder..." she hissed.

Carol was soaking wet and needed this to progress before she came too fast.

"Take my pants off, baby please..."

"What do you want me to do with you when I do?" he growled, undoing her pants and sliding them down her legs.

"Touch me...make me cum. I need it now, don't make me wait."

He had to get her boots off to pulled off her pants, and when he finally had her naked, he went right to the next phase of torture.

"Open," he demanded.

She moved her feet apart, and he picked up the bottle of wine. He stared down at her body and the hot, wet flesh between her leg, taking a long sip of wine.

"Seriously? You're having a drink now?" she whined.

Daryl bent down between her open legs and poured a few drops of wine onto her belly.

She shrieked at the cool liquid and then his hot tongue licked it from her skin followed by a series of open-mouthed kisses.

"Daryl, you're killing me."

He didn't answer her, he just repeated the act on her right nipple and then left.

"Wine tastes better licked off your body," he growled.

She was already sensing her walls quiver, needing to let go.

"Please, Daryl, I need to cum!" she cried out, pulling on her restraints above her head.

Daryl grinned and put the bottle back on the desk before proceeding to take both her legs behind the knees and hold them up and open wide.

"You want me inside you?"

"Please."

"You gonna cum on my dick for me?"

"Yes."

She watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his hips. His dick was hard and looked so good she shuddered in anticipation.

He leaned in and tapped the head of his dick on her clit a few times.

"Fuck! Daryl, please...now!"

He slid into her, and she melted right into it, whining with her mouth gaping open and arching her back to take him deeper.

"You hungry for my dick?"

"Yes...Jesus yes!" she gasped.

He fucked her through her orgasm and then untied her hands and kissed both her wrists.

"Any chance you'd ride me on the chair?"

"Yes, move it!" she demanded.

She stood up and pushed him over to the chair where she was on his lap in a heartbeat.

She sank down on his dick and rode him furiously with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Jesus, Carol! That's so good...keep it up," he moaned.

She felt his hands on her ass, squeezing hard and pulling her down on his dick with relentless and commanding force.

He bit her throat, and he repeated her name, demanding more and asking that she go hard as she could.

"That's right...you're so fucking good. Ride me hard!"

Soon he was digging his fingers into her open thighs and gasping for air.

He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and raised his hips from the chair as he came, filling her with hot cum.

He grunted and groaned a few more times, to fully exorcise the demon, but he knew he'd need it again soon.

"I'm addicted to your pussy," he sighed, clinging to her.

She couldn't even think of any words; she was just contented and physically satisfied.

"Love you," she whispered.

##########################################

_**I'll happily take prompts for a series like this. Just a situations for them to get frisky in is enough or any specific details you like:)** _

_**The more ideas I get the more Bossy Daryl I can write;) Thanks for reading! Love ya. Teagan XoXo** _


	5. Dinner Party

_**Chapter 5 - Dinner Party** _

Carol was driven to distraction waiting for the sound of Daryl's bike coming down the road. He, Rick and Maggie had been gone all day on a run, and even though she was confident he'd be OK, it was harder to have him leave now than it used to be.

Everyone was preparing for a gathering at Deanna's house, and she tried to stay busy and keep her eyes off the gate. They were doing a lot of cooking and preparing for the whole community to get together. It was all part of Deanna's plan to keep morale high. Carol agreed to be bartender/kitchen helper at the gathering, they had a good few bottles of liquor, and she'd have to concoct something out of it.

The main level of Deanna's house had a huge dining/living room area and another smaller area where she conducted interviews with residents.

The 'interview room' was through a set of french doors and Carol asked if she should prepare this room as well.

"Nope. Just close that one up. All the interview tapes are in there, so we'll just keep it off limits."

Later that afternoon, Carol was just finished slipping into her sundress when she heard his bike and ran to their bedroom window.

All was well now that he was back and she could look forward to the gathering even though he wasn't much for socializing.

He got to their room, and she tackled him the moment he got through the door.

"Damn! I'm going on more runs if this is the welcome back I get," he grinned.

"All your teasing makes me this way," she responded, pushing him against the wall.

"You're free to tease back ya know," he laughed.

She liked the sound of that.

"Yeah? I just might have to do that then."

"Hey, I look forward to it. I think I can handle teasing better than you, though, you just melt."

She laughed cause he was not wrong but she saw it as a challenge too.

"Carol! We need you at the house!" Michonne knocked on the door, and Carol was cursing the party now. All her plans for Daryl's body would have to wait till after.

"I'll meet you there when I've had a shower," he said as she begrudgingly headed out the door.

Carol spent the next hour mixing drinks of her own invention for all the residents of Alexandria. She felt good in her sundress; it was the one Daryl like and had asked her to wear on the bike the time he had driven her mad out in the woods.

Every single time with him was amazing and it just never became routine. Waiting so long to touch each other had made them both insatiable.

When he showed up, he had on a flannel button up shirt that she hadn't seen before and a clean pair of dark jeans. He looked good enough to eat.

Carol remembered what he said about teasing and thought maybe she could tempt him with a simple gift.

Deanna's kitchen had a pass through window where Carol was handing people drinks, plates, food and other kitchen items. She looked through and found everyone was busy talking, so she slipped her panties down her legs in one swift motion. In a heartbeat, they were in the pocket of her apron, and she grinned to herself

Finally, Daryl made his way into the kitchen to see her, and she decided to try and tease him back, he did say he'd like it.

"What cha makin' me to drink?" he asked, coming to stand behind her.

"Anything you like, if I have it."

His hands were on her hips, and she could feel the familiar pressure of his body against hers.

He kissed the back of her neck, and she handed him a whiskey and water.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip.

"Hey, Carol, can I get another one of those things you made with gin?" Tara asked.

"No problem," Carol nodded.

"Hey, Daryl. I didn't even see you come back."

"Yep, been back for a bit."

Carol handed her the drink, and Tara smiled and walked off.

"Is it just you in here all night? That's no fun."

"Deanna's taking over for me in half an hour."

"I see," he answered.

Carol leaned in and kissed his neck tucking her panties into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Maybe you could meet me in Deanna's interview room when she takes over," she whispered.

He looked stunned, and she loved it, he was always the one making moves. Tonight it was her turn.

He reached back to his pocket and looked at the white, lace panties she had given him, and his jaw dropped.

"You mean?"

"Uh huh."

She went back to wiping the counter, and he didn't know what to do with himself, he just needed to touch her.

Nobody was begging for a drink at the moment, so he bent down and slipped his hand up the front of her dress as she faced the counter.

He could feel her shiver and lean her back against him just a little. His hand lay on the front of her thigh, and he whispered for her to let him touch her.

She moved her right leg up a few inches creating enough room for his mischievous hand.

"Fuck," he whispered, moving his fingers over her folds as he looked over her shoulder at the crowd of people drinking and talking.

Daryl was going in for the kill and not taking any prisoners. She sighed and let her head drop to her chest, focusing on his hand and steadying her breath.

"Hey, Carol! Beer me!" Abraham hollered from the window.

"Jesus! Abraham, you scared the life out of me!" she shot back. Daryl had instantly pulled back his hand and was playing innocent.

Carol handed him and beer with a slight glare at being interrupted. Nobody could really see much through the window, especially not below the counter, but it was still anxiety-inducing.

"Guess we can't really do anything here. We'll have to wait till we get home," Daryl complained.

Carol turned to face him and smirked.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Before he could see it coming, she was pulling him against her and rubbing her hand against him through his jeans as he hissed and buried his face in her neck.

"20 minutes...Deanna's office," she whispered.

Daryl couldn't take anymore and ended up wandering around the party making idle chit chat with everyone but dying inside waiting to touch Carol.

He kept his eye on Deanna's clock and when 20 minutes passed he headed straight for the French doors.

He slipped in undetected, and the room was pitch black as he shut the doors behind him.

He didn't know if she was here yet or not until hands grabbed him from behind.

She really could tease him back, after all, the idea of screwing her in the middle of a party was too hot to resist.

He pushed her against the nearest wall next to the door and attacked her. Carol melted into his touch and went straight for his belt desperate to gain access to his body.

He grabbed at the hem of her dress, pulling it up to her hips.

Both were breathing heavy as they fought the pieces of clothing that kept their bodies apart.

To her surprise, he dropped to his knees and pulled her right leg up onto his shoulder. Her head hit the wall behind her as he pulled her pussy to his mouth with his hands on her hips.

She hoped nobody noticed the thud of her head; there was a room full of people just on the other side of the wall.

Carol hadn't felt this high in years, not since she was a teenager. His tongue teased her, and his strong hands insistently pulled her into his mouth, he was heaven.

Nothing ever felt as good as his touch, and she could never get enough.

"Cum for me, Carol," he growled, then returned to his work.

She was right there, tightrope walking on the edge of the cliff.

"I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now...but only after you cum."

His voice was a low, sultry sound that controlled her.

The idea of him nailing her only moments away had her weak and needy, coming undone and cumming hard.

She tried to restrain the panting and whining coming from her mouth, but it was not easy as her knees buckled and she grabbed two handfuls of his hair.

She rolled her hips into his face and called his name under her breath. Carol's eyes were closed, and she licked her lips, as her heartbeat began to level off.

Carol turned the tables and reached into his open pants to claim his dick, pushing him to the wall. The act took on a fever pitch, and she dropped to her knees to take him into her mouth.

"Jesus," he sighed, as she moved her hot, wet tongue over the head of his cock.

She moved her mouth fast but precise and had him groaning in agony to get inside her in no time.

"I gotta have you now," he insisted, pushing her to the ground.

"Where's Daryl?" he heard Rick asking.

"Haven't seen him in a while," Glenn answered, "or Carol."

"Why can't these people live without us for 5 minutes," Daryl grumbled.

"I don't know, and I don't care...fuck me."

He grinned in the dark and hiked up her dress to her waist and dropped his pants to his knees.

Daryl slid between her knees to take her right on the carpet.

He held her hands over her head and thrust into her hard. She let out a yelp and then a laborious moan at the sensation of him filling her.

The sounds he made, like he was being beaten, as they fucked drove her mad with desire.

Nothing could slow them down, and the world disappeared as they kissed and fucked on the floor.

Her hands were still over her head, held by one strong hand on her wrists.

He traced a path down her body over her breasts as he drove harder and harder into her. She could feel his touch over her nipples through the thin sundress, and she shivered, feeling it rise in her once more.

Just then the doorknob turned, and he dropped his body to hers, and they both froze like frightened animals. His face lay right next to her cheek, and he held his breath.

Deanna walked in the room and over to her desk to look in one of the drawers. Deanna hadn't turned on the light, but some illumination came into the room from the party. She was humming to herself, and they watched from the floor in the dark trying not to be discovered.

Carol's hands were pressed to Daryl's back now, and he was still deep inside her body. They both wondered how she hadn't noticed them but within a moment she was gone and Carol let out a sigh of relief.

"Hurry," she insisted, "don't stop!"

Daryl chuckled to himself and rolled his hips into her again making her back arch in ecstasy.

He reached his hands under her ass and pulled her up into his throbbing dick.

"Cum for me, Daryl...fast...before anyone else walks in..."

She could feel a layer of sweat on his brow as she ran her fingers through his hair and he was so close now.

Soon his breath stuttered, and he grunted, letting it go and kissing her furiously.

Nothing was quite as hot as his face when he came, so she pushed his hair back to enjoy it in the dim light. Complete bliss washed over his features, and he growled like an angry dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carol slipped into her panties, and they both giggle to themselves, proud to have pulled it off.

"That was awesome," he said, doing up his belt and kissing her once more.

"I'll leave first, then they won't notice as much," Carol suggested.

Carol opened the door only enough to slip through to a crowd of clapping people looking at her and grinning, including Deanna.

"Uh...Daryl? I think they know."


	6. Peeping Rick

_**Chapter 6 - Peeping Rick** _

"Meet me down in the basement at 1," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah? Whatever for?" she answered, knowing damn well what.

All they did these days was fuck when they weren't working, hunting or doing any other job that was expected of them.

"I want your pussy," he growled.

Carol couldn't get enough of this kind of interaction. One might think after a month of straight up sex a person could get bored, but she just wanted more all the time.

Rick swallowed hard from around the corner telling himself what a dick he'd be to watch this.

############################

He knew he shouldn't be there but standing behind the shelving unit, almost completely obscured by canned goods; he couldn't help it.

Carol arrived first and simply stood there looking around the room but didn't see him, only his eyes were showing and it was dark. If they turned on the lights, he might be screwed, but he had a feeling they wanted to keep it private that they were down there.

She looked excited, and Rick couldn't deny feeling excited to see it. He wondered if they were really vanilla or if it was craziness from start to finish. He hadn't been laid since Lori, and he'd left it too long now, watching his best friends fucking almost seemed normal. Rick felt desperate to see it. He had killed people, but this felt like a whole other kind of wrong.

Daryl arrived at the top of the stairs and whispered down to her.

"You down here?"

"Yeah, come on."

Rick imagined the ass kicking Daryl would give him if he was caught and it made him even a little more excited by the whole thing.

Alexandria was boring. This was fun.

Daryl got to the bottom of the stairs and eyed her like she was dinner.

He took her around the waist and kissed her mouth hard. Rick heard a whimper escape her lips and Daryl's hands move to her ass, squeezing hard.

"You need it again?" Daryl asked.

"You know I do," she answered.

"Yeah, I just like to hear you say it. I need to know you want my hard dick in you."

"I do, I need you deep inside me."

He picked her up and lay her on the bare concrete and yanked her shirt over her head to bury his face between her breasts.

"Did you lock the door?" she inquired.

"Yeah...we're good."

"Good."

Carol pulled his shirt over his head, and he tore her bra from her body.

Rick was hard. He wanted to touch himself. There was already so much tension inside him. They weren't just fucking they were vocal and passionate and, frankly, in love. It made it even better to watch even if he felt like an asshole.

Daryl took both her breasts in his hands and bent down between her legs to taste them. Rick was impressed with his technique, he never imagined Daryl being anything but fumbling and awkward, but he was a pro.

Rick watched as Daryl took her entire nipple into his mouth and sucked as she panted and held him by the back of his head.

The motion of Daryl thrusting against her made it necessary for Rick to open his jeans. His dick was straining against his fly, and he needed to stroke it.

He was silent but swift as he released his throbbing dick and kept watching them. Rick watched as Daryl peeled his own pants off and then his boxers. He'd seen Daryl naked, but not in this context. He'd seen Daryl washing and pissing but never fucking. Rick didn't want to think he had a nice body but he did.

Daryl started on her jeans and had them halfway down her legs in a heartbeat.

"We could just do this in our room you know?" she giggled.

"This is more fun. Open up and lemme taste you."

Rick almost died as Carol spread her legs for Daryl and he sank down to take her hips in his strong hands. Carol grinned and raised up on her elbows to watch Daryl kiss his way down her belly to her thighs.

Daryl looked right into her eyes as he licked at her lips. Rick move this hand in a desperate rhythm on his dick, remembering the bliss of having a woman beneath him. He was gonna have to make a move with Michonne after this, he'd have to.

Carol was moaning and writhing beneath Daryl, and one look at Daryl's hard dick told Rick this was an especially good sexual encounter for them.

Daryl moved his hands up between her legs and pushed her lips apart and licked his lips before bringing his tongue to her body, making her groaned in agony. Rick was close already and felt the pre-cum at the end of his cock making his hand slide smoother over the head. He was holding his breath and trying to be silent and then he saw Daryl slide his fingers inside her.

Her back arched and her legs opened even wider.

"Cum for me," Daryl demanded and then flicked his tongue over her clit rapidly.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed.

"Do it, Carol! Let it go for me..."

Rick could see with his own eyes the way her body came, and it was everything he could do not to cum. She was wet and ready, and he just knew Daryl was going to fuck her silly, he would.

There was something about Daryl's body and the way he moved that had Rick, maybe not attracted but jealous. He could distinctly recall the feeling of thrusting everything he had into a woman.

Carol was falling apart as Daryl teased her with his dick, not actually going for it...just teasing.

Daryl got on his knees and looked down at her suddenly.

"I know what you want," she grinned.

"You gonna suck my dick good for me?" he groaned.

"You know I will," she purred getting onto her hands and knees. Carol took his dick deep into her mouth and worked her hand on him at the same time.

Rick tried not to look at her pussy as she sucked him off, he tried to look away, but it was no use.

His hand jerked his dick, and he closed his eyes for a moment trying not to be turned on by the sight of her wet lips.

_FUCK! Stop it...stop looking..."_

Daryl's eyes clenched tight, and he was just about to cum when he begged Carol to turn around. He thrust into her hard, pulling her back up against his chest and taking her breasts in his hands.

Rick never had them pegged for this kind of sex, but it looked amazing.

Daryl pinched her nipples, and she bounced on his lap, taking him into her.

Rick was going to cum all over the place soon. He knew he was done for. It was all too damned much, and he had waded into the water far too deep.

Carol paused long enough to move her legs on either side of Daryl's thighs. Rick's eyes tracked straight ahead as Daryl moved his hand down between her legs as he fucked her from behind.

Carol was falling right apart again as he nailed her with his fingers on either side of her clit moving in smooth circles.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

"Shhhh..." Daryl whispered into her neck. "Be nice and quiet, and I'll give it to you harder."

"I can't," she whimpered.

"You can," he uttered, bending her over deep till her arms rested on the ground.

Rick was on the edge of letting go and knew he'd have to do it silently. He could feel his balls tight against his body and his dick so hard it hurt.

Daryl had a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her ass as he fucked her smooth but hard.

"Jesus...harder, Daryl. Fuck me hard!"

Rick's breath caught in his throat, and he came silently into his hand with a full body shudder.

####################

"You like that, my man?"

"Yeah, but I'll still probably want more tonight."

"You got it."

"See ya for watch, then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Rick finally let out a deep, heavy sigh as they walked up the stairs. He had nothing to clean up the cum all over him, but he didn't much care.


	7. Possessive Shower Love Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from FanExpo and just getting my feet wet again with a little 'Bossy Daryl'. This one is a little more romantic but still smutty enough I hope. lol  
> Starting today on a longer, more serious Caryl fic today and should be posting within the week. No rest for the wicked;)

  _ **Chapter 7 - Possessive Shower Love Making**_

 

When Carol, Michonne, and Maggie pulled up Daryl was a nervous wreck. He bolted for the truck and pulled her out and into his arms, not caring who knew he was desperate to see her.

"3 days late, Carol! You're killing me!"

"We ran into a bad group and had to take a long way back to avoid them," she explained.

He sighed and knew they were all more than capable and that he should just be happy to have her back, safe and sound.

Daryl saw Maggie start to stumble out of the truck and asked what happened.

"She stepped on a nail this morning in an old workshop we slept in, she needs to go to the infirmary right away."

Glenn was on a supply run for ammunition, so Daryl walked over to the truck and offered to take her, and she nodded.

Daryl scooped Maggie into his arms and carried her to Denise's office for treatment.

"Thanks, Daryl," she said as he set her down on the exam table.

He said it was nothing, and soon the room was full of people to take care of her, and he left to go back to Carol.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah...just dirty and tired."

"Come on."

He walked her back to their house and up to the bathroom. Daryl locked the door and said nothing, he just started to peel her jacket from her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I swear, I'm so dirty right now you do not want to do that."

"Shhhh...." he answered. "I'm going to clean you up so be good and just let me."

He pulled her shirt over her head and started the shower running.

Soon he had her pinned to the wall and was working on her jeans, needing to get her undressed fast.

He still had on all his layers of clothing while she was just standing in her panties, feeling dirty and badly in need of a scrub. Daryl couldn't care less that she was filthy and started to take off his vest and shirt, needing skin to skin contact.

"I like where this is going," she moaned and slid her panties off to get in the shower.

She peeked around the curtain, savoring the sight of more and more of his skin begin revealed.

Soon he was lathering up his hands with soap and running them down her shoulders after carefully washing her entire body.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't be coming back to me," he confessed.

"If that ever happens I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll find someone else and be happy."

"Anything, except that. Don't talk like that."

"I don't want you to be alone."

He kissed her and pressed her to the wall, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I don't want anyone else and I never will."

The hot water flowed over them both, and she let her body relax against his chest, he was her home.

She felt human and clean again as his mouth drifted down to her breasts, taking them in his strong hands.

"I'll never do this with anyone else, do you hear me?" he stated plainly.

"But what if-"

"No! Not even then....you're my woman, and I don't want anyone else."

The room became so hot and steamy it was getting harder to breathe so he turned off the water and spread two big towels on the floor of the bathroom and lay her down.

"Here?" she asked.

"Right here, right now."

Her body was dripping wet, and steam was drifting up from her skin as he came down over her to kiss her neck.

She could feel his hard dick against her inner thigh, and she wanted it so bad it hurt.

"Baby....fuck me, please..."

He grinned, and she knew he was going to use her need against her, he always did.

"Want that, do ya?" he asked.

"You know I do, I always do."

"Tell me you don't want me to ever touch anyone else."

"Daryl-"

"Tell me."

His kisses moved down to her belly, and she could feel his tongue just below her navel, it felt so good it was evil. He nudged her knees further apart and awaited her answer.

"I said tell me," he repeated.

"Don't ever touch anyone but me," she moaned as he lay hot kisses down her leg from her knee to her hip.

"Good girl," he growled. "I'm never doing this to anyone else."

Daryl held her hips tight in his hands and licked lightly at her lips, ducking down and using just the tip of his tongue at first. It was clear he knew every single point of contact that would drive her insane. He slipped two of his fingers inside her and closed his hot mouth around her clit as her eyes rolled back in her head.

She was teetering on the edge already, and he kept her right there, easing off every time she was just about to cum, like some form of exquisite torture.

"I'm only ever going to lick your pussy....tell me that's how you want it, Carol."

His voice was so insistent, and she could tell her comment from before had really gotten to him.

"That's how I want it, Daryl."

"Keep talkin'," he demanded.

His tongue slid between her folds again, and her head moved to the side. Carol's legs relaxed open, and she whined for more. Nobody in the whole world did this like he did, he knew her body inside and out.

"Only do this with me, Daryl...don't touch anyone else..."

He needed to hear this, she could sense it. Daryl stopped for just a moment, lay his cheek on her inner thigh and looked up at her.

"You can do what you want when I die, but I'll never kiss another woman, Carol."

"Come here," she panted, pulling him over her.

She reached down and took his hard, hot dick in her hand.

"I'm never touching anyone but you....ever."

He smiled down at her, his long, wet hair in his face and then suddenly he was inside her.

Carol could always feel it everywhere, from the top of her head right to her toes. Her breath instantly became heavy, and her heart was beating right out of her chest.

He thrust steady and kissed her hard, holding her right leg up around his waist.

In no time she was whining for more and more.

"Fuck me hard, baby....I'm all yours."

He groaned and grunted and bit at her throat until she wrestled him onto his back.

She leaned down and rode his dick in a swift and torturous motion, leading him to the brink.

"Jesus, woman!"

Carol was starting to like the idea of him only ever touching her, even though she'd never blame him for wanting someone else if she didn't make it. It felt so good to hear it anyway.

"Tell me your dick is mine and only mine."

"It's yours....ride it hard...it's all for you..." he panted.

He grabbed onto the bathroom counter and pulled himself up into a sitting position with her still in his lap, riding his dick. He held her tight around her back and sucked at her breasts and nipples with his desperate mouth.

It had never been this intense; they were claiming each other for life.

"You gonna cum for me?" he growled.

She couldn't make words, it was right there, deep down inside and ready to explode. She just moaned and held onto him, never letting the momentum die.

"I know it's coming....I can feel it...you let it out!" he commanded.

He knew she was close, and so was he, he'd been holding out for a few minutes already. She moved so fast but so precise, and he was starting to break just as she finally came.

"Fuck!....Mmmmm......Ooooh...."

Her arm was wrapped tightly around his neck as she set the room alight and fucked him harder and faster than ever before.

 

When they'd both finally let go of the tension, she fell limp against his body and kissed his face.

"I don't wanna to hear you talk about me being with anyone else, it's never gonna happen," he insisted, completely out of breath.

"OK..." she agreed. "I promise."

 


	8. Polaroids

_**Chapter 8 - Polaroids** _

 

“I fucking got it!” Daryl exclaimed.  
He was busting in from his most recent run with Glenn with a huge hug and kiss and rambling words that confused her right off the hop.  
“Got what?” Carol asked.  
“You'll see,” he grinned. “We have watch tonight so bring some extra candles from the storage room.”  
“Why?”  
“I can't tell you...just do it, OK?”  
Carol hadn't seen him so excited in ages and it made her happy. Life was one day of drudgery upon the next but the love they shared made all the work, worry and politics worth it.  
The rest of the group could argue about all the bullshit but they had each other, and it sustained them.

By the time she was cleaning up the supper dishes she eyed him sitting at the dining table almost unable to keep still. She wanted to know what was going on so bad but life had so few good surprises anymore so she waited.

Darkness fell and the air began to take on a certain chill.  
“I just want to jump in the shower before we go,” she said when he began to gather all the things he normally took on watch.  
“I'll meet you up there, where are the candles?” he asked.  
“We never needed them before, why do you need light so bad?”  
“Can't tell...don't be long, OK?” he grinned.

Carol walked up the stairs and decided to wash her hair with the best shampoo they had scavenged and scrubbed her body good. She took enough time to shave her legs, armpits and other places. She had a fairly good instinct by now that when he was this excited it often had to do with sex.  
When she got out, she put on her khakis and a tank top for the night.  
She walked up the old wooden steps to the tower for watch and opened the door slowly. The entire little room was brightly glowing with candle light.  
Carol smiled at him and needed to know by this point what he was hiding.  
“Tell me what you're up to, Daryl, it's driving me crazy.”  
“Sit down right there,” he said, looking so excited she loved it.  
She sat in the chair across from him, and he pulled out the camera Glenn had found ages ago.  
“I thought it didn't have any film,” she uttered, not really wanting her picture taken.  
“I found some while I was gone,” he exclaimed. “Isn't that great?”  
“Yeah,” she said, trying to look as excited as he did.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Nothing...I'm just not that photogenic.”  
He smiled and put the old Polaroid camera on the desk.  
“Do you know why I wanted one?” he asked.  
“Why?”  
“Cause I might be out there some day and not be able to come home and if I can, I want your face to be the last thing I see.”  
“Daryl...you can't say that!”  
“Why not?”  
“Cause I can't say no to that.”  
“Good. Come here then.”  
He pulled her close and kissed her hard.  
Daryl had a plan, and she decided to go along with it because he never steered her wrong. He pulled back from her and smiled that smiled she couldn't resist.  
“Sit right there a second and smile for me.”  
“Daryl-”  
“Please, honey.”  
She sat up straight and complied, tilting her head to the right just a little and smiling as he took her picture.  
“Thank you, baby,” he said, taking out the picture and shaking it because that's what you do with Polaroids.  
“My turn,” she grinned.  
“Wait! What?”  
She approached him and took the camera from his hands.  
“Smile for me.”  
He shook his head and smiled up at her face, and she took the picture.  
“Now we're even,” she grinned.  
“I want more...I like this,” he urged. “Take off your shirt.”  
“You are not taking a picture of my boobs!” she giggled.  
“Please,” he begged. “You can take a picture of my boobs.”  
“You're hilarious,” she groaned but then decided to take him up on it. “Actually, yeah...take off your shirt.”  
He reached behind his head after squirming out of his leather vest and pulled his shirt over his head.  
The change in his eyes after that point said it was no longer a game.  
She looked at his strong body and muscular arms, and she was taken by it just like the first time she'd seen him this way. She wanted to capture it all, every inch of his body.  
She took a picture and when she was done shaking it she had a perfect representation of his gorgeous body forever in her hands and she saw the value of this, she knew why he wanted it.  
She handed him the camera and pulled her own shirt off before him. She unfastened her bra and looked him straight in the eye as he took a photo of her.  
They were in love at the end of the world, wanting only each other and yet facing that they could lose each other every day. She wanted to capture his body forever, knowing she'd never love anyone again as long as she lived.  
He put the camera down on the floor of the tower then and pulled her into his arms.  
“Make love to me,” she whispered, running her hands down his chest.

Daryl was on fire then, and he wasn't about to hold back. He lay her down on the floor and attacked her throat with his mouth and teeth.  
The candles flickered as he yanked her pants down her legs and took another picture of her in her panties.  
“You're so bad,” she giggled.  
“You better believe it.”  
“Get your pants off,” she insisted. “I want a picture of your ass for my spank bank.”  
Picture after picture and they didn't miss photographing a single inch of each other.  
“Sit down in that chair,” he grinned, sitting bare naked on the floor of the tower.  
Daryl nudged her knees apart, and she covered her face, laughing from her nervous energy.  
“Come on,” he pleaded. “I got a spank bank too ya know.”  
She moved her knees far apart and gave him the most evil, sexy look she could pull off.  
“God damn it!” he groaned when he looked at the picture. He set in on the counter and pulled her down to the ground. “Fuck pictures right now I got the real thing.”  
She licked his ear, teasing his stone hard dick with her own wetness as he squirmed beneath her.  
“Give it to me, Carol....please.”  
“Tell me how bad you want me.”  
“I don't want you I fucking need you, give it to me,” he growled, and she grinned as she lowered herself down on him.  
She lay her hands on his chest and looked down into his sexy, squinty eyes in the candlelight.  
She fucked him hard, and with a sense of need, she hadn't before. Daryl reached his hands up to her breasts, moving with the rhythm of her body. He grabbed them, pulling her down to his mouth.  
She whined loudly as he sucked at her nipples, teasing her into a fury.  
She could feel it rising inside, and she wanted to cum so bad it hurt.  
“Cum for me...I wanna feel it when you cum on my dick,” he urged, taking a short break from her breasts.  
His hands grabbed her ass and rocked her a little faster.  
“Fuck me, Carol! Ride me like you hate me!” he gasped.  
She knew just what he meant so she raised her hip up from his lap a little higher and then dropped herself down harder on his lap.  
“That's my girl! Hard as you can, baby...fuck me.”  
Carol loved his foul mouth and demands. He knew what he wanted and most of the time was not afraid to ask for it. He knew he could trust her with his desires and that she'd never take it wrong.  
Soon her toes began to curl, and she got louder, and his fingertips dug into her thighs as he raised his hips to meet her thrust for thrust.  
“Jesus Christ!” she cried out when her pussy claimed his dick as it's prey.  
“God damn!” he grunted.  
Daryl growled and pulled her mouth down to his as they came together, pushing his tongue against hers and sucking it into his own mouth.  
He clung to her like he'd never see her again and she made no attempt to move, even with her knees pressed into the hard wood floorboards on either side of his hips.

They ended up laying next to each other and Daryl held the camera up to take a picture of them together. Carol took the picture from the camera and shook it a few times as it developed.  
“You had your eyes closed!” she moaned.  
“Fuck! Did I?”  
“No, I'm kidding,” she giggled. “It's perfect, look.”  
He took it from her and smiled.  
“You're right; it is perfect.”

 

 


	9. A Girl and Her Toys

A Girl and Her Toys

 

The women had been on a run, and the idea was to investigate a local shopping center that still had a fair amount of nonperishable items for women but also some much-needed household items. Maggie, Michonne, and Tara left early in the morning and found that the shopping center Daryl had pointed out on the map was also close to a strip mall.

He had raided the shopping center for absolute necessities when he had come back but had mentioned to a group of complaining women that the store had more of the lady products in question.

“What absorbency did they have?” one woman asked him.

“Fucked if I know,” he shrugged.

“Do you know what brands they had?” another added.

“Hey, all I know it they had a whole wall of lady things, I didn't stop to read nothing.”

When the three women arrived with all the supplies, they'd collected Carol joined them to sort it all out and put in the pantry room with sanitary materials like toilet paper and the like.

“Pretty good haul!” Carol praised them.

“I've never seen so many pads and tampons,” Tara laughed.

“Should we show her the really good haul?” Michonne asked, her eyebrows wiggling wildly.

“Hell yes!” Maggie giggled.

“Alright, lemme see! What did you find?” Carol pleaded for information.

"Turns out that strip mall had an adult store, we loaded up on condoms too," Maggie squealed.

Michonne pulled out a black garbage bag and placed it in front of Carol; she walked over to lock the door as well.

Carol reached her hand into the bag and was greeted with something obviously phallic but wrapped in hard plastic. Her eyes widened before she even pulled it out and the eyes of the women around her were suddenly cartoonish with expectation.

Carol pulled the vibrator out and looked up at them with a slightly shy grin.

There were easily 40 in the bag, ranging in size and added features and Carol rolled her eyes as Michonne grabbed the bag and dumped it out.

“Choose carefully, Carol! All the women get only one,” Tara laughed.

“I don't need one...I have Daryl,” she insisted.

“What about when he's gone on a run? Or if you're pissed at him? Maggie asked.

“I'm never too pissed for sex,” she informed her. “Life is far too short for that nonsense.”

“You do have a point there,” Tara agreed.

They pushed her into picking one anyway, and she took it back to her bedroom in a plastic bag but felt like everyone she passed knew she had it.

Carol went straight upstairs and put her monthly supply of tampons in the shared bathroom.

“Hey, you!” a voice came from behind her.

Carol jumped and grabbed her chest.

“Jesus! Daryl, you scared me to death!”

“Why you so jumpy?” he asked, helping her to her feet but she kept the bag close to her. “What 'cha hiding?”

She and Daryl had done about everything a couple could, but for some reason, she felt a little embarrassed about it and just didn't want him to see.

“Nothing,” she claimed, but she couldn't help giggling.

Daryl wasn't having it, so he grabbed the bag and ran into their bedroom.

“They made me take it!” she protested, finding the humor in it now.

Daryl opened the bag and looked inside like it was a completely alien object.

“Damn!” he said.

“I told them I don't need anything like that cause I got the real thing, but they insisted,” she laughed.

“You know...I had a daydream about this kinda thing once.”

“Huh?”

Daryl cleared his throat and tossed the bag next to the bed. He reached for her and pulled her down to him.

“You gonna use it?” he asked in a cheeky voice.

“I don't know; it's not really my thing...I prefer the real article,” she whispered, reached down to cup his junk through his pants.

Daryl pressed his lips to her neck to kiss her skin a few times and then whispered, “Would you maybe use it and lemme watch?”

“Seriously?” she asked, finding it a little out there but intriguing.

“Yeah...that'd be hot as fuck I think,” he said. That same evil grin he so often got grew by the second the more he thought of it.

“Tonight?” she suggested.

“Oh yeah...you OK with it?” he checked.

“Why not? If you think it'll turn you on then I don't mind trying it out,” she smiled. Being with him made her feel brave enough to try even things that scared her. She knew there was no judgment and that he adored her as much as she did him.

Carol wanted time to get her head around the idea and to cut the foreign object out of its packaging after supper. She had owned one sex toy in the old world in college, but it was not like this thing at all. For one thing, the one she owned didn't actually look like a dick. The 'thing' she held in her hand looked like an actual dick, and it was almost freaky, specifically because it was neon pink.

Apparently, it could also stimulate your clit; she'd never look at rabbits quite the same way again.

By the time Daryl was done with his evening work and had come back into the room from the shower, she was as ready as she'd ever be and was determined to act with confidence to fulfill the fantasy for him.

“Man, there ain't nowhere I'm not aching right now,” he groaned, stretching out on the bed.

“You need to let the other men chop wood too; you don't need to do it all yourself.”

“I know, but it keeps my arms in shape,” he grinned, peeling his shirt off.

Carol crawled onto the bed and up his body slowly to kiss him. She always loved to be close to him; their sex life was always fun and experimental.

He pulled her close, and they moved their tongues in a sleepy rhythm as the intensity grew just like it always did. She loved to try new things with him even if it was awkward to get going sometimes.

The kiss morphed into a nice heavy petting session, and when she had his dick worked up into a stiff and needy state, she told him to scoot down to the end of the bed.

“Awww, baby don't make me beg ya,” he whined.

“I thought you wanted to see me use my new toy,” she winked.

The smile on his face was priceless, and he immediately shifted down to the end of the mattress as she started to undress. Carol stripped piece by piece down to her panties and grabbed the terrifying pink device from the night stand.

“You're the most amazing woman; you know that?”

“Just remember this the next time I ask you to jerk off for me.”

“Deal!”

She slid one hand down her body and into her panties to touch herself. She did a little play acting for him, threw in a few moans, a little more pained expression and licked her lips one or twice. Carol spread her legs apart and looked him dead in the eye as she touched herself, out of his view behind material of panties. She had to work her way up to it a little and get him really hot first.

Daryl wasn't having it, so he crawled over to her and pulled the panties down her legs to see everything that was getting her so hot. She used her hand for a little while longer, trailing little circles around her clit and sliding her finger inside herself a few times for the wetness.

“Jesus...” he moaned, reaching out to open her knee a little more.

Within a few minutes, she began to use the toy and ran it over her lips as he watched.

“Fuck me, Carol....that's hot!”

She just grinned and teased the vibrating cock over her clit and down to her vagina but didn't go for it...she had a feeling she could get him to ask for it, and she was not wrong.

“Do it...please...” he begged in no time at all.

 

Daryl wanted to see it, he couldn't even explain it, but he had to see it. She slid it inside herself, and her back arched just a little. She lay back a little more and used her other hand to pinch her nipples. It was such amazing torture, but he loved watching it. He was so hard it was starting to hurt.

The device was vibrating on either side of her clit, and he could easily see how wet and engorged she was. Carol moaned and only moved it slow and not very far; it didn't seem necessary to move it much at all.

He brushed his lips against her inner thigh, knowing how close she was getting by the tone of her whining.

“Turn over and lemme try,” he growled.

She rolled her eyes and teased him that he could never bear for her to do it without him.

She turned onto her belly, and he pulled her up to her knees and took the toy from her. The sensation of him using it on her was so different, and the way it vibrated inside her and all around her clit was turning her mind inside out.

She sank her chest to the bed and cried out that it felt so good but that she really wanted him.

“I can't compete with this thing,” he laughed.

“Oh yes you can,” she insisted, and soon it was all Daryl deep inside her.

He fucked her from behind and wrapped and arm around the front of her thigh to tease her clit and feel his thick cock penetrating her.

“You like that, honey? Is my dick still what you like best?” he queried.

“I...I always want your dick, Daryl...it's the best!”

He moved his fingers in the rapid, feather-light touches she liked on her most sensitive of areas, and she could feel it flooding her.

The angle at which he fucked her, running the tip along the front wall of her vagina had her completely melting inside in no time.

“Fuck! Mmmm.....Daryl.....fuck!”

 

That's what he wanted to hear; he wasn't about to lose that praise to a toy. Maybe when he wasn't around but if her body had needs, he wanted to be the one to meet them.

He continued to fuck her until he could feel his own fire burn out of control and pulled out in time to rain hot cum all over her ass.

He knew she'd be hopping in the shower due to his mess, so he got up to grab a towel for her.

“So you liked it?” she inquired.

“Oh yeah...but that pink bastard is a pretty clever device, I don't need it taking my job.”

She laughed to herself as she cleaned herself up.

“You aren't about to lose your title as King Dick to a sex toy, baby. Don't worry.”

“Alright,” he grinned, following her to the bathroom for a joint shower.

 

 

 


End file.
